The display device which displays images projected onto the screen through raster scanning of the beam has been known. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses the method of modulating light intensity of the beam in accordance with the video information adapted to the beam scanning position by means of the micro-mirror which oscillates with resonance (horizontal direction) and dissonance (vertical direction) through a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical System) element upon projection of the image onto the screen by the raster scanning of beam.
The resonance property of the micro-mirror which is oscillated with the resonance varies depending on the usage condition, and the oscillation angle fluctuates as well. Such mirror is allowed to hold the resonance state and the oscillation angle under the PLL (Phase Locked Loop) control. However, the resonant period still fluctuates. Therefore, it is intended to realize the display of video images that retain the angle of view and the resolution even in the state that the resonance period constantly fluctuates.